


Explore Half The Skies and More

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: halfamoon ficlets [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Female Character of Color, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: She couldn't wait to explore the alien skies of the Andromeda galaxy.





	Explore Half The Skies and More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, _half the sky_ at the community, halfamoon, on dreamwidth around my custom Female Ryder, Zamira.

They had grown up on tales about the exploits of Commander Shepard, the team that followed her, and the human explorers that went before even her and Father. As she stared up at the dark space around the new Habitat world, Zamira Ryder wondered what they thought about when they had seen their first alien skies.

She felt the excitement in her blood, along with a touch of nervousness, and another feeling that she didn't have a name for just quite yet.

But as she touched the viewport glass, she did know that she couldn't wait to explore half the alien skies and more in the Andromeda galaxy with her brother when he woke up and left medical.


End file.
